FASHION
by THEAWESOMEKATOROBIN
Summary: You the reader falls deeply in love with France and he does with you..


"NO! NO! NO! I WANT AN AVERAGE BEAUTIFUL MODEL NOT A STICK!" Francis Bonnefoy yells as he passes a long line models thirsty for money and fame by wearing Francis's outfits. Francis's assistant Antonio kept following him saying, "all the girls are beautiful, Francis, your just picky." " NO I am not!" Francis yells as he marches out the door,"I'm going to find a lady not a Barbie doll!" Francis gets into his antique Hooniverse and drives away. He soon arrives at downtown Paris, Francis was in disguise so no one would recognize him. He walks in to a book store where he finds YOU!  
"Pardon me madomoselle, but I'm looking for some plain history books about fashion." Francis says, but with a sly idea. He found you, you were the model he was looking for.

You start helping him find some fashion books while you were getting the books you could just feel that eerie feeling that he was watching your every move. You should realize that he was following you to the books, but you just had that feeling. He decides on the books, you both head up to check out for him to buy the books while he gets out his wallet you look at his license you read FRANCIS BONNEFOY. Your eyes grow big he or really the FAMOUS FRANCIS hands you the money but you don't take it you are just in shock. You start stuttering," You you are Francis Bbb..." Francis cuts you off by putting his index on your lips then says, " Wee, I am Francis. I know this may seem shocking, but you are the woman I want to model my new Spring collection." You blink in bewilderment.

Before you could realize it you were in Francis car driving to a large building. Francis stopped the car he got out then he opened the door for you. Francis led you into the building and before you could get past the front desk you and Francis were attacked by Francis's assistant, Antonio.  
"Well it looks like you got a model. What's your name chica?" Antonio ask you.  
You reply back with your first and last name.  
Francis then says,"We have no time for further introductions. Antonio show her to the dressing area have wear.." Francis stops then looks at your eyes, "Have her wear the 'color that goes with your eyes'. And she will need no make up for that she is beautiful enough for my tastes,got that?"  
"Si", Antonio replies back, taking your arm leads you there.

~~~~~TIME SKIP! like 5 month TIME SKIP

Since working for Francis, he got addicted to you as so did you to him. You began living with him; the longer the two of you were together you couldn't be separated. Francis and you had become World wide Sweethearts, everyone knew you and him like eggs and bacon.

Today was the day you saw Francis and another woman kiss.  
~~~the kiss YOUR p.o.v  
I was going to bring Francis his lunch. So I walk into his office and there he was kissing another woman.  
~~Francis POV  
In my office waiting for 'your name' to bring me my lunch. Then one of my ex models I fried for always being drunk came in then kissed me. 'you' saw it and I tried to yell at her but she kept running away,  
So here you are at a park alone then Francis comes up behind you then tells you his side and you...

You were in shock after hearing Francis's side, but you didn't know if you should believe it. You mean your average and he's .. the best. You start getting really emotional and you started to cry. Francis admittedly hugs he kept stroking your hair as you cried into his chest.  
"Shhh.. 'your name', it's okay. There is no way I could grow distant from such a muse as yourself," Francis says in such a lustful voice you could sense he wanted something more than what you have been giving him. Francis is supposedly a playboy and will put his hands on any girl does that make you not his kind of girl or does that mean he doesn't want to blow it with you?  
"Francis, do you love me?" You say through so many sniffles trying to stop crying.  
Francis stops stroking your hair then stares at you for a few seconds then presses his lips against yours. He soon breaks away then speaks or really quotes,"Ma chérie, our love will last until the stars turn cold, I shall die if you dare to leave me and if I leave you that means I have no heart for which I should die."


End file.
